baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 22: 2 Mirtul 1479 Continued
The last time we left our adventurers they were headed toward some nasty brackish water!!! Waterlogged Luckily there looked to be a ramp carved out of the surrounding stone. Sith volunteered to go first again, you could tell she was gunning for that fucking treasure. Peri followed behind her at a safe distance. Kaze made his spider poles into a bridge to go over a five-foot hole in the ramp. Sith placed them over the hole and she and Peri made it safely across. The rest of the team followed one at a time. King Crab The team comes to a hallway with two doors. One is wooden and swollen from moisture in the air. The other door is steel and is rusted. Ki-e opens the wooden one and notices foot prints going down that hallway. The prints are not in front of the steel door so the team decides to try it. Bohe opens it up and it shows a room with another steel door. Ki-e opens it and it is yet another room with another steel door. Madric opens the third steel door and the team is able to see a large luminous room with a giant crab king sleeping in it and a chest right behind him. The room is hot and it seems that they are in a bubble. After a little looking around this proves true. This room is in fact a bubble in the middle of a huge cavern filled with boiling water. Ki-e offers a plan to have someone burst the bubble and have him swim through and get the chest. The rest of the team is hesitant so they decide to go down the other hallway in hopes of finding something to help them with the crab. Fire in the Hole Down the hallway past the swollen, wooden door the team comes to a spiraling hall with oil all over it. There also appear to be small scorched holes everywhere leading the team to believe that one is meant to go down, get covered in oil and then be caught on fire. Ki-e offers to go first. After many trials and errors he make sit to the end with nothing happening. There is a control panel at the end and he needs Peri’s help to turn everything off. As she begins down the hall Ki-e moves out of the tunnel but unfortunately onto a pressure plate causing fire to erupt down the hall. Peri hurries down and then completely destroys the trap. After the oil burns out the rest of the team goes down the hallway and they all go through a door. Suddenly the smell of burned flesh explodes around them as they find two crispy men on the floor dead. Books Inside the room there is a desk and some bookshelves. Madric finds a book that interests him with some alchemical recipes. Kaze finds a waterlogged book that happens to have another part of the poem describing Balduran’s Treasure. “Seek the stone spiral Three sectioned key Unite three fragments And richer you’ll be” King Crab Returns The team heads back toward the crab. They hatch a plan to have Sith and Peri go after the chest. They only have ranged attacks so if they miss there is a high chance they may hit the bubble and bring doom to them all. So Madric, Ki-e, Bohe and Kaze begin to attack the crab as Sith a Peri cautiously move towards the chest. Thankfully the boys are able to be in the way as the ladies make it to the other side. When Sith gets there she notices two bleached skeletons with a hat and a staff. She opens the chest after Peri checks it for traps and grabs the crystal piece and shoves it into her bra. Peri grabs the gems in the chest and the hat on the skeleton and heads off back towards the door. Sith grabs the staff and follows suit. The two girls struggle with the door until Madric comes to open it. Sith then struggles with the next door until Bohe comes. The bubble begins to quiver and undulate in a dangerous manner. Everyone is trying to cheese it as fast a possible and Ki-e opens the last door. As soon as he does the bubble begins to break and boiling water starts coming in. Each team member just narrowly makes it inside to slam the doors shut as they here a loud slam against the wall. They quickly go back across the ramp towards Etrusca’s intersection to avoid any other dangers. The team rests for the night in the dungeon. Category:Chapter 2